4 Years, 6 Months, 2 Days
by belgiques
Summary: Now that the gang's all done with college, follow their lives as new events come down their path. Brooke's pregnant and married to Lucas, Nathan and Haley are engaged. Season 5. BL, NH, PJ, with others too. Please read, my summary sucks. Reviews are love.
1. The Start of Something New

**Summary:** Now that the gang are all done with college, follow their lives as new events come down their path. AU season 5. BL, NH, PJ, with others too.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or any of these characters. All of that belongs to Marks Shwann. sigh

**A/N:** Hi, I'm Elien and this is my first fanfic. I speak Dutch so excuse me if my English sucks. The couples are Brooke/Lucas, Nathan/Haley, Peyton/Jake, Rachel/Mouth, Bevin/Skills, maybe some others too. Please give it a try, and review if you like it. Thank you.

* * *

"Luke, come on! I don't want to be the last one to arrive at Nathan and Haley's!" Brooke Davis took her keys and laid her hands on her pregnant stomach when her husband Lucas Scott arrived.

"You know that stress isn't healthy for me, honey?" Brooke smiled sweetly at him and after locking the door, she walked to their car. During the ride Brooke had ranted on about the presents she'd bought for her friends, It became a tradition; every Christmas Eve _and_ New Year's Eve the gang would buy presents for each other. An idea from Brooke, of course.

"You can never give enough – I've already got so much." That was one of Brooke's sayings about life.

Nathan and Haley's house was a few houses further than the one her and Lucas were going to buy. That was one of the reasons why Brooke wanted _that_ house.

Lucas opened the door of their car for Brooke, like a real gentleman. It was Nathan who answered when Luke rang the bell. Nathan's hair was short, even shorter than Lucas' was. He was apparently in a good mood. _Maybe he has drunk too much champagne already._ Brooke thought.

"Brooke! You look wonderful! And aww, you brought Lucas!" He gave Lucas a handshake and hugged Brooke.

"Hi, Nate, been drinking, yeah?" She laughed and went inside. In the living room, Haley was pouring champagne for the other guests, which she recognized as Peyton Sawyer and Jake Jagielski.

"Brooke and Lucas are here, sweetie. Doesn't she look great?" Nathan shouted from the kitchen. Haley looked at her best friend and saw her expression change. Lucas looked at his wife and saw what Haley saw; Brooke started crying.

"See, Luke, everyone's here already!" Peyton made a non-understanding sound, not exactly asking what she wanted to ask. Lucas pulled his wife against him and answered the question that Peyton hadn't asked.

He whispered, because he didn't want Brooke to get more upset. "She's been a little emotional lately. Besides that, the pregnancy is going great. I'm really exited to be a dad." Everyone nodded, and Brooke stopped crying. At the same time Nathan came out of the kitchen with 2 glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"Hey, Brooke, how are those mood swings coming along?" Nathan asked, knowing she was just crying. Brooke smiled happily at him and lightly jumped up and down. "I haven't actually had any." Peyton started to laugh and Brooke suddenly started to cry again.

"What's wrong now, Brooke?" Jake asked, trying to hide his smile. She pointed at Nathan with the 2 champagne glasses in his hand. "I'm not supposed to drink alcohol." Now everyone started to laugh and Haley interrupted, to prevent Brooke from crying again. " Okay, let's toast, shall we?"


	2. The Past, the Love, the Memories

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or any of these characters. All of that belongs to Mark Shwann. sigh

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed or put my story on alert, it means the world to me.

* * *

"That's so not true, Hales!" Nathan laughed and looked at Haley who nodded disagreeing.

"Oh, yes, you said yourself that you hung that mistletoe there for Peyton and Jake!" Haley replied smiling mischievous.

The 3 couples were talking about the Christmas party the week before, and that also happened to be a reunion of Tree Hill High's graduating class of 2007. It had been a very special night, to say the least.

_Peyton looked into the crowd and recognized some of her ex-classmates: Glenda, Chase and… Tim. 'What a miracle. I thought he_ _would drown in the sorrow of losing Nathan. I'll have to say Hi later.' She thought to herself while she scanned the room again._

_She was waiting for that one person who promised to come. She saw Mouth standing at the bar and walked over to him._

_"Mouth McFadden, is that you?" She looked right into the eyes of… woops, David the Clean Teen. 'Wow, Mouth would really be offended if I told him this.' Let's just say David wasn't the most good-looking guy in school._

_She muttered an excuse and went back over to the table she was standing at before._

_"That was embarrassing. Classic Peyton, isn't it?" A voice said from behind her._

_Peyton turned around and saw Nathan and Haley standing there in front of her._

_"Hales! My God, it's been so long! Too long!" She hugged her and saw her change of hair immediately. _

_"You're not a blond anymore. Talk about what a year can do. I like it, really!" Haley thanked her and Peyton hugged Nathan too. _

_"Scott, you look better than usual. What happened?" She winked at Haley._

_"I saw Chris Keller the other day, gave me some hairstyling tips." He commented smiling._

_Nathan stood aside Haley and kissed her. Peyton stared touched at the couple and asked "Hey, aren't you guys engaged yet?"_

_Nathan gave her a 'change the subject' look and Peyton acted as if she was coughing._

_"Damn, those allergies." She answered, her head as red as a tomato._

_Haley looked confused and advised Peyton to go get a drink. "Great idea. I'll be right back." She said and waltzed back over to the bar._

_'That was weird. I wondered if he's going to…' Peyton's line of thoughts was disturbed by a screaming voice across the room._

_"HEY P. SAWYER!" She dropped her drink and saw who called her name._

_"BROOKE!" Peyton screamed and raced towards her best friend and flung her arms around her._

_"Peyton, I missed you so much. Life as Lucas Scott's wife can be pretty lonely sometimes. And with you stuck in LA for a year, I only had Hales and Nate." Brooke pouted at the last thing she said._

_Peyton smiled. "Well, I'm not going anywhere anymore." She hugged her friend again._

_Brooke scanned the room and saw Nathan and Haley._

_"Naley's here too." She said and dragged Peyton with her._

_They started talking until Lucas and Jake arrived. Peyton was particularly happy that Jake was there. Over the last few months, they had a few dates in Savannah, after Jake finally got custody of Jenny. Not that Peyton wasn't interested in her best friend's husband, but Jake was Jake. Jake. Jake._

"I think we've established the fact that Jake's first name is Jake." Lucas said laughing. "Skip ahead to the good part."

Brooke punched him playfully on the arm and looked at Peyton. "Carry on. Don't mind him."

TBC


End file.
